


sweeter than yesterday

by proko_moreau



Series: Donjunchan's adventures~ [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Donghun in crop top, Donghun in heels, High Heels, It's just pure body worship, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, No Smut, Pet Names, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Thighs, Threesome - M/M/M, overwhelmed character, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proko_moreau/pseuds/proko_moreau
Summary: Donghun was looking at himself in the mirror. He was perfectly aware of how good his legs looked in his new heels. He really wanted to show this side of himself to the fans one day but he knew it was still too risky, so, for now, he settled for basking in his boyfriends’ praises and ministrations.





	sweeter than yesterday

Donghun was looking at himself in the mirror. He was perfectly aware of how good his legs looked in his new heels. He really wanted to show this side of himself to the fans one day but he knew it was still too risky, so for now he settled for basking in his boyfriends’ praises and ministrations. He couldn’t wait for them to come back, he knew they would love it. New heels were higher than all the heels before and were decorated with little diamonds, they were truly beautiful. As pretty as shoes themselves have been they were nothing compared to Donghun's legs in them. He wore shorts so that the most of his skin could be seen. His legs were muscular, quite long and skinny, all lean muscles and pretty, smooth, shaved, light skin. He knew how pretty they were and he knew that his boyfriends thought the same, Jun and Chan never failing to appreciate his legs the right way. Donghun was feeling so beautiful that day, they had a day off and while Seyoon and Byeongkwan went on a trip and his boyfriends went shopping he had a lot of time for himself to doll up. He shaved his legs, did his makeup, put on his jewellery and dressed up. And now he was there. Looking at his reflection, admiring his tanned stomach which was on display thanks to lanced crop top he wore, his hips disappearing inside shorts and his legs practically completely uncovered tensing beautifully thanks to the heels. 

Donghun was doing some stretching, loving the sight of his muscles tensing under his skin when he heard the door being unlocked and a quiet sound of his boyfriends’ talking. He smirked and continued with his joga like activities. After a few minutes Chan came to the bedroom and when he spotted his boyfriend he stopped dead in his tracks. After first shock he collected himself quickly left his bags from the shop on the floor and approached Donghun from behind sneaking his hands to the front of their older boy's body and landing them on his boyfriend’s stomach and his left thigh.

“Hey” Chan murmured against Donghun’s exposed upper back, kissing him straightly after and not stopping for a while but sucking lightly, nipping and kissing the skin there. They originally were similar height but with the older wearing heels, upper back was the highest Chan could reach without standing on his toes. Donghun sighed happily, finally he would get what he wanted - attention from his boyfriends. Chan lightly squeezed and caressed his boyfriend’s skin, looking at him above his shoulder in the mirror and tightening his hold on the older. He loved him so much and he appreciated Donghun’s effort to make himself look this pretty, he loved his heels, makeup, jewellery and clothes which left little to imagination. 

Chan was still holding his boyfriend tightly, sucking and nipping on his neck when Junhee entered the room talking about dinner but immediately falling silent when he saw the scene before him. He slowly approached the pair and stood in front of Donghun who was currently enjoying Chan’s ministrations with his head thrown back. Jun lightly threaded his fingers through the oldest's hair getting his attention and tugging slightly so that Donghun straightened and came eye to eye with Junhee who leaned in so that their foreheads were touching and whispered “beautiful” against Donghun's lips before kissing him surely but sweetly. Donghun, leaning down a bit to accommodate to his boyfriend's height, kissed back, hands finding home on his younger’s shoulders keeping him close.

Chan's hands started to wander all around Donghun's exposed skin, causing him to gasp into the kiss. Junhee stepped back and eyed the boy from his head to toes, eyes sparkling like he had seen the prettiest thing in the world. And Junhee was sure this was exactly what happened, he was looking at his boyfriend, all dolled up for them and he felt his heart swell with love. He placed one hand on Donghun’s hip and the other on his cheek making him look at Junhee.

“You look so perfect baby, you are so beautiful, so pretty for us” the words left his lips in light tone just above whisper. Donghun couldn’t help but whine at this, although the was usually the one saying such things to his boyfriends, he loved being praised. Jun let his hands leave Donghun’s body and he fell to his knees in front of his older boyfriend.

During Jun’s interactions with Donghun, Chan continued on his ministrations of his boyfriend’s back. Just before Junhee turned Donghun's head so it was not leaning back anymore a quiet “Can I leave marks?” left Chan's lips, Donghun hearing this, whined quietly and gave his consent in hushed, breathy voice. So, while Donghun was busy with Junhee in front of him, Chan was busy with the oldest's back. Focusing particularly on his spine and the parts of shoulder bones that was visible outside the lace shirt. He was more harsh now, after hearing Doghun’s vocal consent. He bit, sucked powerfully, his hands pressing harder to Donghuns thighs, hips, sneaking under boys shirt, feeling his tout stomach and sliding to his backside caressing his lower back, ass and the back of his thighs. After he was satisfied with how his boyfriend’s back looked he pulled back and blowed at still wet with saliva, red, angry marks all over the oldest’s back, he smiled when Donghun shivered and leaned in once again to press a kiss and whisper tiny “so pretty” against his boy’s spine.

When he pulled back again, he noticed that Junhee has dropped to his knees and decided that since his work on Donghun's back has been finished he would do the same to gain access to new unmarked expanses of tanned skin. So he did just that, dropped to his knees and came face first with the small of Donghun’s back, he grabbed his boyfriend thigh just above the knee with one hand, and with the other he lowered Donghun’s shorts slightly so that he could attach his lips to the back part of his boyfriends hip and bite playfully. Donghun took rapid inhale and Chan soothed bite mark with his tongue then he continued to mark his boyfriend’s hip and back.

Junhee, after dropping down, also couldn’t detach himself from his boyfriend. He stroked his perfectly smooth thighs, sometimes scratching lightly or pinching to hear Donghun’s breath hitch or him whine. Donghun was being amazingly responsive that day, with one of his hand threaded through Junhees hair and the other holding Chan’s head, so little was enough to make him whine or take a sharp intake of air. Junhee, usually on receiving end took his time exploring his boyfriend's body, kissing and biting his stomach before sitting on this feet to lower himself to the level of the older's thighs. Before going down he kissed Chan over Donghun’s hip and the younger whined beautifully when leader’s tongue pushed past his lips. Light tug from Donghun to both of their hair made them focus back on their older, needy boyfriend. And that was where Junhee found himself at that moment, on his knees, mouthing at Donghun’s skin, muscles visibly tensed underneath. He was more of submissive type so in that kind of situation he rarely was anything but soft and sweet but today, as Donghun apparently really enjoyed Chan’s not so gentle treatment, Junhee embraced his courage and after mouthing and kissing his boyfriend’s thighs from knee to his shorts he lifted them slightly, putting his another hand on the olders ass and squeezing gently, holding Donghun in place, attached his mouth to skin that was before covered by material and bit harshly. Donghun hissed in pain and tugged at the leader’s hair but Junhee was already quick to soothe the skin with kisses and licks. 

His boyfriends’ abuse on Donghun's skin continued for a while. Chan eventually moving to thighs as well after leaving a stripe of bruises from Donghun’s hip to the bottom of his spine. A while and a lot of whines from Donghun later, Junhee remembered that the area that while bitten made himself cry out the most were insides of his thighs. He quite enjoyed his new role and wanted to see how far he can push Donghun and how desperate sounds he can pull from the older.

He pulled back from when he was sucking at Donghun’s upper thigh and reached to caress Chan’s head to get his attention. When he succeeded and Chan looked at him with slightly clouded eyes he smiled gently, kissed the younger on the lips and said softly but clearly so that his words would get through little haze of Chans mind.

“Channie sit on the bed please” the plea accompanied with a smile and strokes to maknae's cheek. Chan blinked at him but quickly collected himself, nodded and got up to settle himself on the closest bed. Junhee standing up and kissing Donghun, surprising him and causing a moan to escape his lips. He hugged his boyfriend close end backed them so that they were right beside sitting Chan. Jun pulled back end let Chan reach for Donghun's hips to pull him to his lap with the older's back to the younger’s chest. Donghun's legs fell apart, finding their place outside Chan's closed ones.

“Spread your legs baby” Junhee said touching Chan's knee and pulling it a little outwards. Chan did as he was told to do, spreading Donghun’s legs all the same. The oldest hissed audiably due to wide spread since Chan put his legs apart as far as they could go and Donghun’s ones were pulled even wider due to their position outside Chan's own. Both his boyfriends’ hands immediately flying to the place where his legs were connected with the rest of his body, rubbing the area to ease the tight pull.

In that position Chan finally had the full access to Donghun’s neck and ears decorated with long and pretty earrings. Chan took a chain between his teeth and tugged and when Donghun whined he started to bite and suck at his boyfriends neck, this time going gentle sine the area was visible and he didn’t want to cause any troubles for makeup noonas and for Donghun himself. 

Meanwhile Jun got back down on his knees this time between his boyfriends’ spread legs. He carresed the tanned expanse of Donghun's inner thighs with his fingers. The skin there even softer than on the rest of Donghun’s legs. Donghun rather ministrated than was ministrated so his legs were perfectly smooth, no traces of past hickeys that were usually easy to find all over Junhee’s thighs and body.

Junhee started slowly from licking and kissing the area just above his boyfriend’s knee but as he was moving up, his hands still caressing parts of Donghun’s legs left without attention from Junhee's lips, he started to get harsher, firstly nipping and then also biting. First time Junhee sank his teeth into the skin on his boyfriend’s smooth inner thigh Donghun made a sound between hiss and moan throwing his head back against Chan’s shoulder and trying to close his legs on instinct. He didn’t succeed because of both - Junhee’s hands and Chan's legs keeping him open. Junhee soothed him with kisses to the area and blows at abused skin, the coldness of air pleasing to Donghun’s stinging skin. After the oldest's desperate moan Chan also wanted to comfort the other so he kissed his cheek, now accessible due to Donghun's new position with his head thrown back and the whispered into his ear

“It’s fine love, breathe, Junhee know what he’s doing, it’s okay but if it gets too much tell me okay?” and when he didn’t get an answer he repeated himself “okay baby?” this time firmer, tugging at Donghun’s hair to get his attention.

“Yes, yes” he replied breathily, his words immediately converting into moan when Junhee bit him once again. Donghun’s hand tightening in Junhee's hair almost painfully, the leader didn’t mind being quite used to this kind of treatment and enjoying the feeling. The actions continued for a while up to the moment when Chan felt Donghun’s stomach tensing under his palm and stopped sucking the older’s neck to see what happened. When he looked down he gasped at the sight. Both of Donghun’s inner thighs were covered in hickeys, most bitemarks dark, almost purple. Between his boyfriend's legs Junhee was sucking the skin under the hem of Donghun's shorts which he pulled slightly to the side. Donghun squirming in Chans lap and biting his lip painfully. 

“Hey, hey” Chan said while tapping Donghun’s cheek so that the older turned his face and looked up at Chan, struggling to keep his eyes open and lips closed. “Do you want to stop?” he whispered against Donghun's lips processing from tapping to caressing his boyfriend’s cheek.  
Donghun nodded, his eyes glazed and his body still tensed.

Chan reached his hand to Junhee's hair tugging at it and saying quite loud as for the older to hear him “Junhee baby, I think it’s enough, stop”

After hearing the words and feeling a tug to his hair Junhee instantly detached himself from Donghun, his hand leaving the older’s body as well. Stop ment stop. He quickly rose to standing position while Chan closed his and Donghun’s open legs. Junhee cupped Donghuns cheeks pecking his lips and asked

“You okay baby? Did I go too far?” he understood that whereas the situation would be perfectly normal for him it wasn’t as usual for his older boyfriend so it was easier for him to get overwhelmed.

“No.. i loved it.. thank you..” Donghun replied shakily reaching up to kiss Junhee once again then turning to the side kissing Chan as well, thanking him in quiet voice. 

Junhee smiled genuinely “we should be the ones thanking you, you were so good for us” Donghun blushed and Chan giggled kissing his cheek and rearranging his older boyfriend so that he was sitting in Chans lap sideways.

“I’m gonna take this off and we will go make dinner okay? unless you want to rest for a bit” Junhee voice tore the silence again while the leader busied himself with taking off Donghun’s jewelry.

“No.. I want to make dinner with you” Donghun replied, finally able to steady his voice, at that Chan stroked his hair. “I love you both so much..” were the next words falling from Donghun’s lips. His boyfriends cooed internally but didn’t let it show how cute they thought Donghun to be in that moment, instead saying their “we love you too”s almost at the same time and kissing their pretty boyfriend’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something where Donghun is loved and appreciated and where he is dressed in heels and crop top cause I can't get the image out of my head (also I love Dongjunchan the most) so here we go! Hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated~


End file.
